Star Vs Force Of Kek
Intro Star Vs the forces of kek is a western hentai that was created by the the embodiment of evil itself and raved about by St. John for some unknown reason. Why you might ask does this have a page on this wiki, well you see Sseth didn't put a verification system for joining this wiki so literally anyone can post whatever they want. So time to talk about this autism. So with my limiter released and the fact that I doubt sseth would care I'm writing a page to inform all you /v/ bros about the story of how a girl got ignored so hard she decided to commit multiversal genocide. That's not a joke I'm serious. The Beginning The story begins with a mentally autistic girl. Alright she's not actually autistic and she just acts that way with people she just met but to quote 4chan >Just because you're pretending to be retarded doesn't make it better So this girl is the princess of a magical kingdom named Mewnie. It's a complete sh***t whole and smell and stuffy. Like any rpg character in such a situation she is gifted an magic artifact know as "the wand", similatiously the most OP item in all of existence and also completely and utterly worthless depending on what Nefty feels like. Star is bannished to earth after nearly killing some peasants and is forced to live with Sweater boy and his family. Now with the basic plot out of the way on to the good stuff. Hekapoo Did I mention that Star is deeply head over heals in love with marco (sweater boy), also fun fact Marco spent 16 years b^$)ing a hot demon chick without Star even noticing. Hekapoo although looking like a demon is actually a being of pure magic created by some jackass who like pudding and has no relation with the actual race of demons in the show don't ask Nerfty doesn't even know. Hekapoo is seen as best girl by most because of the fact that she's thiccer than frozen oatmeal while this is true we should look at her objectively for a completely unbiased look at her. Being part of the High Magic council Hekapoo is gifted with super natural god tier abilities, Hekapoo is the master of portals and as such can creates magic siccors that can travel between dimensions. That may seem completely fair and not need basically unbeatable, though there's a catch, you see Hekapoo is has what is know as anti-plot Armour, basically she's completely useless in plot related events and gets one shotted by bottom tier unites. Hekapoo also has domain over the Never Zone, don't ask me how it works the show never bothered to explain it. What I do know is that time in the Never Zone moves at a rate of about 1 minute equals 2 years (in-show Hekapoo keeps him in his dimension for about 8 minutes, which were 16 years for Marco). Hekapoo uses this to allow her to kidnap teenagers and grooms them into being buff dudes before their families can even notice. Jackie Lynn Thomas 1569805846177.png 1569805125283.png Adf970a85993ec51001e9686a6f270de6ace3af8.png 1571892157019.png 1571956452601.png|thumb|410x410px]] 1569013914397.jpg|thumb|350x350px]] Jackie Lynn Thomas the main "rivial" of star butterfly. Through by all definitions of the word Star is as big a threat to her as a lobotomized crab. Although not usually mean she does enjoying watching star suffer and laugh at the fuil attempts of her trying to get with Marco. Jackie is the direct ancestor of the Greek god Percidion and as such was control over the forces of water and can turn into a mermaid in water. Janna Born in the wagon of a travellin' van Janna is a top level Gypsies and is a master of the archine arts also she a thief and steels anything that isn't bolted down. Through her travels she's spend much time trying to get Sweater boy. There are many green text about her downward spiral into her sadness but those are for another day. Janna's main ability is her ability to be the best character in the show in both season 3 and 4 and not get dragged down by r*tarded ship drama. Also Janna is the canon end game of Marco, I'm 100% serious check the AMA, it's amazing. Anyway Janna is the representation of best girl, she's peek rebel girl without going to cliche and edgy. Also she's a vampire occasionally, don't ask me she just really likes sucking marco dry all day long. Moon The Story of Moon Butterfly is a sad one, after getting knocked up by a retarded manlet she was forced to settle down and no longer enjoy herself. In such a situation it is not odd to see then as her mentally stunted daughter brings a hot Spanish lover over that it is not much of a stretch that the sexual oppressed mother would cheat on her loveless marge and make love with her daughters boyfriend. . . . . . Eclipa Eclipsa is a dictionary definition of a b^tch. The only thing she desires is take something that is rightfully someone else's. She makes sure that all her cloths are around 1 size to small to show off her body. After meeting Marco she decides to bang him just because Star wants him. She lets Star babysit her daughter why she go dirty. Also she's extremely selfish only thinging about herself and barely caring about her kingdom and would rather get laid then actual be a decent ruler. Like for god sake if you hated you're husband so much that you'd run off with a war lord wouldn't it make sense to kill him to allow you to make the transition easier, also maybe give the PTSD reddened super soldier some therapy so she doesn't go all Neo nazi on you're baby. . . . Meteora Meteora usualy take one of roles in the Star Vs. Meta. Her more common mode is the annoying tsudery, and like most tsudery she's the most basic b^tch in the whole meta. The other way to play a Metiora build also known as the correct way is to known as the feral route. After years of training and selective neglect Meteora has become the Daiz family pet. Trained like a dog from birth she enjoys going on walks and being fed, she also has an unsationable beast lust for Marco because of course she does. She spends much of her time with her master Mariposa or with star when she's speding quality time with her big brother Marco. Marco's Sister Yes, I am serous, this is an actual ship in the fandom, and yes this did only happen once and a borderline filler episode. Basically to quote the bibble it goes that there is a Genkai that give the Daiz bloodline the ability to be so sexually attractive that any female in a 1 mile radius will fall madly in love with Marco based soley on this ability. It is theorized that if two poeple where to pass it down into one person that individual would basically be unstoppable. Basically Marco wants to create the perfect body that he can then reincarnation justu to become boarderline unstoppable. Also he does this to parallel universe versions of himself to kek commet. Figgs . . . . . . Tom/Tammy . . . . . . Commet . . . . . . . . . . Princess Marco . . . . . . Sky . . . . . . Star Kek . . . . . Category:4chan Autism Category:/co/tardation